powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PsionicOmnipotence
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Icy Winds Manipulation page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 16:57, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Response When you edit a page, in the right column, there is a part name "Templates" with four green box, you can choose it from there. I recommend you see other pages as examples. Personally, I go to finished page and copy the whole block between and then change the details. Do remember to check with Preview before you Publish, that way you know if there are problem. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Icy Winds We already have Cold Air Manipulation, repeat pages get deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:39, May 25, 2013 (UTC) We already have Hydroportation. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:25, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Please Be Informed I just want to let you know that I already have the research and details about those powers of pages you just created a while ago. and it seems you don't have any respect from one of the few editors here. How about go to my talk page or profile page so that you would know that I am making the powers with concrete examples. Sorry to tell you but please. STOP. 89thWarrior (talk) 16:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Please I can sue you for this. I don't want to call you a thief ma friend. I just want to clear things up with you. You can help me if you want but please don't do any pages directly without checking if there are people currently doing the page. I hope you understand. God bless. 89thWarrior (talk) 16:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Kilala mu lagi ako? Lolz.. Riyu? Ahm... sinung Riyu? 89thWarrior (talk) 16:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) It was pretty much Insanity Inducement. While I'm at it, can you please search the site to see if your power idea is already up or close to it? Gabriel456 (talk) 16:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Response I would but in retrospect alot of the powers you made we have already under a different name or are not exactly powers to begin with. For example, those Elemental Aversion pages are just the circumstances of getting weaker when in contact orin the presence of a substance and those aren't powers at all. They are weaknesses. The power to become weaker? That just sounds off. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 16:42, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Forcefields Various elemental Auras pretty much do the same thing, that's just not in every Application apparently. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:39, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Force Field Telekinesis In practical terms, how would it differ from basic Telekinesis? After all, simply saying "exactly like telekinesis, but using force-fields" doesn't really make much of a power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC) In other words, exactly the same effect as Telekinesis, aside of using force-fields. It's about the practical results instead of what is used to do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:14, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Binding using force-field, basically? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Variation of Binding: Entombing: surrounding object completely by substance or other medium, so they can't move at all, or at best wiggle slightly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) As a practical advice, when you do your next page, I'd advice you to use Source (go to Edit, button on top with Source on it), it makes it easier to edit as you can actually see what is going on behind the scenes and control how you want it look better. Take a look on finished pages in Source to see what the page looks so you know what to do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, May 31, 2013 (UTC)